


Valley of the Light

by illegal_deer



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Female Combeferre, M/M, No One Wanted This, So I did!, and abigail and penny combined to make eponine?, but here it is!, get ready to read the niche crossover that literally nobody ever asked for, his first name is just shane now, i'm combining characters like it's my goddamn job, i'm sorry this exists!, leah and abigail combined to make cosette?, like grantaire?, like literally no one, maru combeferre?, no one told me i couldn't!, so it is, victor hugo never said it wasn't, why the fuck not!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illegal_deer/pseuds/illegal_deer
Summary: Get ready to suspend your disbelief, because here comes the crossover fic that literally no one asked for!So maybe he's new in town. And maybe he has literally no idea how to farm. But Enjolras still isn't about to let some corporation overtake this community. And besides, he has farmhands to help him and is starting to find friends. Like Maru Combeferre, the nerdy nurse and aspiring scientist who is swiftly becoming his closest companion. And Eponine Thenardier, Samuel Courfeyrac, and Sebastian Anderson, the unusual friendship trio he always sees playing pool and looking for frogs. And Cosette Fauchelevent, the shopkeeper's god daughter who his farmhand Marius is absolutely smitten with. And Jean Elie Pourvaire, the free spirited writer who lives by the sea. Jojomart may be growing in power, but Enjolras is intent on protecting this village and the people in it, and nothing will distract him. Not even Shane Grantaire, the jaded Jojomart clerk always hanging out at the bar who Enjolras can't stop thinking about.
Relationships: Abigail/Maru (Stardew Valley), Alex/Haley (Stardew Valley), Combeferre/Éponine Thénardier, Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta, Maru/Penny (Stardew Valley), Sam/Sebastian (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Enjolras

Enjolras hated his father on every conceivable level.

He hated him on principle. Mr. Morris represented every single thing that Enjolras was against; unchecked capitalism, obscene amounts of wealth, exploiting the lower class for personal gain. It didn’t help matters that Enjolras hated him on principle as well; his father was a piece of shit. He was so preoccupied by his almighty corporation that he never had time to give a fuck about Enjolras. He only ever talked to him if he was berating him for his “rebellious ways” and “communist ideas.” (Back when Enjolras still gave a fuck about his father, he tried to explain to him the difference between communism and socialism. This did not go well.)

To add insult to injury, Enjolras had been named after the man, so they shared the same first and last name. Being named after someone you hate is not a good feeling, so in a fit of rebellion Enjolras decided that his only option was to change his name. He chose to go by his mother’s maiden name because he had always admired his mother’s father, despite their limited communication. Unlike Enjolras’s father, his grandfather was a modest, humble man. He had lived quietly with his wife and his daughter on a farm that was located in Pelican Town, a small rural town that was heavily populated with individuals of French descent. Julien, a French immigrant himself, liked that he could interact with some of the townspeople in his native language. When his daughter moved away to get married Julien was heartbroken, both because he was losing his daughter and because he hated the man she was marrying. When Enjolras realized that this was the reason his mother had not been in contact with her father for years, he liked the man even more. Finally, someone else who recognized that Mr. Morris was a trash heap disguised as a human being.

Enjolras never met his grandfather, but they did exchange letters. Julien felt like his only real family. And Julien must have felt just as close to Enjolras as Enjolras did to him, because when he died Enjolras was shocked to learn that he had left him his entire estate. It was a chaotic time. Enjolras was still reeling from losing what felt like his only true family, and then he found out about this.

Of course, Enjolras’s parents wanted him to sell the property. His father seemed livid that Julien had not left his estate to him, which Enjolras thought was laughably stupid. Why the fuck would Julien leave him anything? In typical Enjolras fashion, he decided to do the exact opposite of what his parents wanted. He saw this as killing three birds with one stone: he got to live somewhere outside the city away from his parents, he got to honor his grandfather’s memory, and he got to piss off his father. Moving to Pelican Town seemed like a win-win-win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm mainly writing this because the first time I was introduced to Shane in Stardew Valley I was like......huh. This reminds me of someone. Conveniently most of les amis don't have first names, and most Stardew Valley characters don't have last names. So in theory, they could all be the same people. I am sorry for how trash this is. It is mainly me being self indulgent. I'm honestly stunned that anyone's reading this at all. Other chapters will be longer but I had to exposition dump bc I'm not a good writer or whatever.


	2. Bossuett Laigle

“Robin! To what do I owe the pleasure?” Bossuett greeted the woman warmly. It had been months, but he was only just starting to recover from Julien’s death. I mean sure, he was old. And he had been sick for a while. But damn. Julien was like a father to him and losing him had been a massive blow.

“I actually have some news. Mind if I come in?”

“Of course not! Sorry about the mess. Marius and I are still trying to get things in order.”

“Completely understandable.” Robin stepped inside. “You’ve been through a lot lately.”

“Yeah,” Bossuett sighed. “Honestly Robin, I don’t even know where to go from here. I can’t keep the farm running with only Marius to help me.”

“Did someone say my name?” Marius came in carrying some wood from outside. “Oh, hi Robin! I didn’t know you were here.”

Bossuett had first met Marius a few months ago when Julien finally admitted that his health was failing, and they needed more help in running the farm. Marius was new in town, but he was a close friend to Courfeyrac and Julien seemed to trust his opinion. And he had been right. Bossuett had been skeptical at first because Marius had no real farming experience, and he seemed slightly distant at first. But it didn’t take long to realize that Marius wasn’t being rude; he was simply hopelessly awkward around new people. And he was willing to try to work hard, even if he had no idea what he was doing. Before Bossuett knew it, he began to find Marius’s clueless naivety almost endearing.

“I just stopped by to share some news. You should stay too Marius; it pertains to both of you.” Bossuett felt himself becoming nervous. He wasn’t particularly self-pitying, and he was thankful for quite a lot. However, he was also well aware that his life read like a series of misfortunes. Despite this, he usually managed to remain cheerful and optimistic, but lately his luck seemed to have gotten even worse. He couldn’t help but think that Robin’s news would be something catastrophic.

“I ran into Mayor Louis in Valjean’s store this morning. He asked me to let you know that Julien’s grandson will be taking over the farm.” 

Bossuett’s jaw dropped. “Seriously?” Bossuett never met Julien’s grandson, but he knew that he was born and raised in a city and that his father was very wealthy. Everyone had assumed he would opt to sell the farm.

“I know. It shocked me too. The good news for you boys is that Mayor Louis told him Julien had already employed some farmhands, and he’s more than happy to keep you on if you’re willing to stay. Honestly, apparently he seemed pretty relieved when he realized there would be people here to help him. He certainly doesn’t seem to have the experience to run the farm alone.”

“That’s fantastic!” Marius said. “I’d definitely love to stay working here.”

“Me too,” Bossuett agreed. “I couldn’t imagine working anywhere else.”

  
  
“Then it’s settled. He’ll be arriving tomorrow evening. Sorry about the short notice; I really don’t know why Mayor Louis didn’t notify you sooner. But you know how Louis is.”

“That’s okay. I’m excited to meet him!” Marius was practically beaming, and Bossuett couldn’t help but smile too. Marius had really begun to feel like the younger brother that he never had.

“I’m glad to hear it.” Robin began to move towards the door. “I’d love to stay, but I promised Marnie I’d finish repairing her coop by tomorrow.”

“No problem.” Bossuett lead her to the door. “It was great to see you Robin!”

“You too. And I’m glad to see you’re holding up, considering the circumstances. I’ll try to swing by sometime soon to meet the new guy.”

“Of course. See you Robin!”

After Robin left, Marius and Bossuett began working frantically to prepare the farm for the newcomer.

“God, isn’t this great!” Marius chattered incessantly.

“It’s such a relief. I would really miss this place if I had to leave.” Bossuett paused. “Although knowing my luck he’ll probably be either a tyrant to work for or some type of lazy rich kid.”

“I think he’ll be great! He agreed to let us stay on which is really nice of him. And I’m excited to have someone else here who used to live in the city!”

As usual, Marius’s optimism was contagious and Bossuett found himself feeling truly hopeful. “You know Marius, maybe you’re right. Maybe he will be great.”


End file.
